dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Adams
Amy Adams portrayed Lois Lane in Man of Steel, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, and Justice League. Significant roles *Leslie Miller in Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) *Marvel Ann in Psycho Beach Party (2000) *Kathryn Merteuil in Cruel Intentions 2 (2000) *Alex in Pumpkin (2002) *Kate in Serving Sara (2002) *Brenda Strong in Catch Me if You Can (2002) *Alice Doherty in Dr. Vegas (2004) *Amy in The Wedding Date (2005) *Elise in Standing Still (2005) *Katy in The Office (2005-2006) *Susan in Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) *Abby March in Fast Track (2006) *Polly in Underdog (2007) *Giselle in Enchanted (2007) *Bonnie Bach in Charlie Wilson's War (2007) *Rose Lorkowski in Sunshine Cleaning (2008) *Delysia in Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008) *Sister James in Doubt (2008) *Amealia Earhart in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) *Julie Powell in Julie & Julia (2009) *Anna Brady in Leap Year (2010) *Charlene Fleming in The Fighter (2010) *Mary in The Muppets (2011) *Janis Joplin in Janis Joplin: Get It While You Can (2012) *Amy in Her (2013) *Sydney Prosser in American Hustle (2013) *Emily in Lullaby (2014) *Margaret Keane in Big Eyes (2014) *Dr. Louise Banks in Arrival (2016) *Susan Morrow in Nocturnal Animals (2016) Quotes *"I think the role of women in society constantly changes. And what I love about Lois Lane is that she’s been very consistently strong, successful, independent. I’m very attracted to that. It was a time when women were really — I don’t want to make some grand statement because I know it will come across as a grand statement — but what I loved about her was that she was able to be smart and be feminine and I think that that’s something I know I’m going to teach my daughter, that you don’t have to be a man to be powerful. You can be a powerful woman." *''"She's such a fantastic character She's feminine, she's intelligent, she's a go-getter. She's somebody I have identified with since whenever. A lot of my childhood dreams about who I wanted to be when I was a grown-up, I at least get to play them in movies. And Lois Lane is one of them. So I'm just excited. I hope I bring something that people enjoy."'' *“''It is a little distracting at first. When people first see him, it’s like, ‘Wow. You’re actually really good looking,’." *“''He’s just such a hard worker and I have so much respect for how hard he’s worked in this role, just tirelessly. He’s doing a great job.” *"I’m having a really great time. I was a huge Superman fan growing up as well. So, between The Muppets and Superman, I feel like it’s like, ‘Wow! What else?’ ''” *"''It was great. It was really good. Henry Cavill – I hope you guys love him as Superman – worked so hard. He is just yummy and really committed to the role. He really did a good job. I haven’t seen the final cut and I have only seen a couple of the teasers. So I am with you guys. I know it because I was there but there was so much that I wasn’t involved in that I can’t wait to see." *"No, I think she is a little more…we will have to see. I don’t know. I mean, she is definitely a pistol still and she definitely gets herself in a lot of trouble still. But she is not as competitive, I would say, with Clark." *"Absolutely. It was fun. It was intimidating because it was played before by Margot Kidder, whom I love. One of my favorite movies growing up was "Superman" -- and "Superman 2." I was kind of a nerd; I loved them so much. It was important to create a character that was new because I thought she was perfect. It's hard to step into a role where you thought someone had already achieved what could be achieved. But coming from theater, you're always stepping into a role that's been done before, so you're always excited about it." *"I grew up really loving her. I wasn't trying to be her but I hope I do enough of a good job to have the same effect on young girls as Lois Lane had on me. I really loved seeing a woman represented as a modern woman in a superhero movie, and not even glamourized, really -- she was kind of a troublemaker. She wasn't a typical heroine. I identified with her from a very young age." *"This was a new idea, down to the hair color. I knew people would want to talk about my hair color. It was going to be a thing. Director Zack Snyder told me he didn't hire me to play someone else. He hired me to play Lois Lane. It's a whole reimagining." *"I haven't seen it. I haven't seen any footage. It's intense. Henry worked his tail off as Superman. It's different for me. A lot of running. I hold a laser taser of some sort." *"You feel like you're in scenes with Superman! He's completely invested and yoked and he just really took the role very seriously and yeah, he's fantastic, he's just so yum. He's the nicest guy, aside from the face." *"He's fantastic. He's terrifying. I only had a couple scenes with him." *"It was very nice to go into ''Man of Steel and something that was really energetic and outgoing. Suddenly I'm hanging on a wire in the middle of Chicago. It was a totally different experience and very fun. I always embrace getting to go from one thing to the next." *"''I haven't seen the film, I've only seen what everyone else has. I have no idea how it'll all be presented. It's all top secret!" *"I loved trailer, I absolutely loved it! It made me excited to see the film and I'm in it. Hopefully it's gotten Superman fans excited, too." *"would be more than happy to jump onto a sequel but you've got to, what's the saying, don't put the cart before the horse? Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I always take things one day at a time." *"I grew up with Margot Kidder as Lois Lane, so I didn't want to try and be that version. Zack said that he wanted to play for more realism. There's definitely still banter with Superman. She's tough, modern, and more contemporary. There's also a lot more action than I've seen in my career." *"Am I interested? I don’t know. I mean, we’ll see. I hope that I can be involved with a woman on screen where we’re not in a love triangle. That would be fun. Maybe where we team up together and we work as teammates instead of adversaries." *"I don't buy into that. Not that I don't believe that it's happening, but I'm certainly not a classically drawn woman as they exist in comic books, so I had to embrace that I just had a baby, I still hadn't gotten my waist back. Lois is not about proportions, Lois is about her intellect and her savvy reporting skills and her empathy for Clark, and so I just didn't think about it." *"She is going to be yoked, man. He is going to make her a beast." *"Lois is still sort of like the key to the information, you know? She’s the girl going out and getting it and figuring it out and putting it together and all of that, so she’s very much involved, but I kind of leave the heavy lifting to the boys, you know? So to speak." *"They’re awesome together. It’s kind of like this big fest of muscles … it was really kind of nice. And then you add Jason Momoa and Gal Gadot and I felt very short and, yeah." *"I've just had my first experience of bringing a character back, playing Lois Lane again, and it was fun to take her on a new journey. There are occasions where I'm grateful to let the character go." *"Ben is going to be his own unique thing. He’s got a wonderful quality and a great body of work. I was only in one scene with him, I think I’m allowed to say that. So I didn’t get to see much, but what I saw was fantastic." *"We’re not allowed to speak about it, but I just want to tell everybody everything. I’ve spoken about working briefly with Gal as Wonder Woman and Ben as Batman and had a wholly positive experience. And teaming up with Zack, Henry and Laurence Fishburne again is so much fun. I like playing Lois, it’s a real privilege for me. I never really expected it." *"I haven't seen anything of it, except what everybody's seen. They’re kind of hard. They're over the course of six months, so it's a lot of time dedication, but really, really fun. I can't give too much away, but I'm coming into a scene and Batman and Superman are both in the scene, so I can say that. And it was just fun. Because they had been working together for a couple weeks and just running it, seeing this dynamic. I'll talk about this when we're promoting the movie and we can tell more. But there were definitely funny moments involving bat-suits and such." *"She may have some tunnel vision, but she's got a job, moral standards. When we met her before she would do anything to get the story - now Clark has instilled some faith in humanity in her." *"Her relationship with Clark is the closes thing she has to anything faith-based, you know? Although moving in with Clark brings issues. It's not a normal relationship. How could it be? One of them is an alien." *"I am too busy sleuthing, but she definitely brings another dynamic." *"Everyone’s really excited. It’s a totally different film." *"I just felt for Zack. Zack’s like the nicest person ever, and to see him kind of talked about like that was really hard for me, because he’s really such a respectful director." *"I know they’re working on the script, and I know that it’s in the works." *"I love playing her, I love everyone I work with, but sometimes it’s tricky because I feel like she’s in service of the story instead of the story serving the character. That sometimes can be tricky when you show up and you really wanna retain a character and you have to serve the story… In a perfect universe they all work together. I always wanna service the story, but I wanna feel supported in the character as well." Category:Man of Steel cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Justice League (film) cast